


Binary Dreams are Fake - A Book on Being "Full of Shit" and how to Actually be on Crack

by Remember_Ember



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Crack, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: Dreams.Coding.Everything is fake.Nothing is real.Felix learns this the hard way.Binary.This is complete crack.





	Binary Dreams are Fake - A Book on Being "Full of Shit" and how to Actually be on Crack

01000011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01000011 01110010 01100001 01100011 01101011

01000101 01101110 01101010 01101111 01111001

01000110 01100101 01101100 01101001 01111000 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110110 01101001 01110011 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01001010 01100001 01100011 01101011 01010011 01101000 01110010 01100101 01101011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01000101 01111001 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001100 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01110001 01110101 01100001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110010 01100100 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110010 01101100 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01111010 01101001 01100001 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101001 01110011 01101111 01101110 00101110

00101010 01000110 01101100 01100001 01110011 01101000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101010

01000110 01100101 01101100 01101001 01111000 00100000 01110011 01101100 01101001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01100101 00101110 00100000

00100010 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100010 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01111010 01101001 01100001 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01110011 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000

01000110 01100101 01101100 01101001 01111000 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000

00100010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101001 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101011 01101001 01100011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100010

00100000 00101010 01000110 01101100 01100001 01110011 01101000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101010

00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010000 01100101 01110111 01000100 01101001 01100101 01010000 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100101 00100000 00110010 00101110 00110101 00101110 00100000

01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 00110100 00110010 00110000 00101100 00100000 01010000 01100101 01110111 01000100 01101001 01100101 01010000 01101001 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110010 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01111001 01100110 01100101 00101110

01001000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01100010 01100010 01100101 01100100 00101110

01010101 01101110 01101001 01110010 01101111 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101110

01001000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 01110010 01101111 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100011 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110011 00101110

00100010 01001110 01100101 01110110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000111 01001111 01001110 01001110 01000001 00100000 01000111 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010101 01010000 00100001 00100000 01001110 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000111 01001111 01001110 01001110 01000001 00100000 01001100 01000101 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101101 00100010

01001000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110011 01101000 00101110 00100000

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110

01000101 01010000 01001001 01001100 01001111 01000111 01010101 01000101

01001010 01100001 01100011 01101011 01010011 01101000 01110010 01100101 01101011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01000101 01111001 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001100 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01110001 01110101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 01101011 01100101 01111001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101110 00100000

00100010 01001101 01000001 01010010 01001011 01000101 01011001 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01001100 01001111 01001111 01001011 01001001 01001110 00100111 00100000 01000100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100001 00100001 00100010

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110010 00101110

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want an added chapter of this fully translated


End file.
